


touching fire

by clytemnestras



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: alice, on the edge of the end





	touching fire

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 22/4/14

It feels a bit like a shame. All this chaos, all this pain, falling away to nothing - and what would be the point of magnificence if no one was around to be awed? Or, at least to remember it.

She's preening. Her lipstick is the same colour as the sky and she swears she could breathe fire. Her gun is light in her hand and basically pointless because everybody is going to die horribly anyway - perhaps she just likes the satisfaction?

She has food, sustenance and a bunker to hide in, but Alice likes to watch the stars fall. She wonders where John is, if he made it this far, and if he's dancing in the devil's grasp like her (and he must be, if he's living he must be daring death like the avenging angel he lives to be.)

It doesn't - and never did - matter, though; she is alone like always and there's comfort in that coldness.

She always knew the world would fall at her feet; it's just surprising that she's going with it.


End file.
